The present invention relates to a system for boring the earth and is concerned, more particularly, with the simultaneous formation of plural, parallel channels.
There are several purposes for which coextending, parallel tunnels or channels are desirable. These include, for example, highway or subway tunnels, on a large scale, and water ducts and service channels on a smaller scale, or tunnels for mining exploration and operations, or gas or oil exploration and recovery.